


53

by arhkym



Series: Tłumaczenia [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Translation, Translation from English, Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhkym/pseuds/arhkym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po prostu krótki moment między Bardem i włosami Thranduila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	53

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [53](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896581) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Beta: [ WildChaser ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChaser)

Wydaje się, że długie włosy nigdy Thranduilowi nie przeszkadzają, czy to w ogniu walki, kiedy unoszą się w pędzie na wietrze, czy też gdy leży twarzą w dół na prześcieradle wplątanym w spocone ciała. Ma je ozdobione bardzo rzadko, choć jego syn często paraduje z małymi, skomplikowanymi warkoczykami, a kapitan ich straży czesze włosy w zakładkę pośrodku i plecie grubszy warkocz na końcu.

Wtedy jednak, całkowicie niespodziewanie, Thranduil sięga tyłu czaszki Barda, wplątując długie palce w ciemniejsze, rozczochrane pasma jego włosów. Bard zwalnia kroku, przechodząc przez plac targowy Dale, pozwalając swojemu kochankowi na niezwykle pełen czci dotyk. To niewielka niespodzianka, choć z drugiej strony, z tego co Bard się orientuje, Thranduil nie uważa śmiertelników za wartych zachodu.

Bard obejmuje ramię Thranduila w ten sam sposób, ciągnąc go do bocznej alejki. Bard wystarczająco długo już sprawuje władzę w Dale, a ich sojusz jest tak powszechnie znany, że nie przyciągają już tyle uwagi, ile zwykli wcześniej, lecz nigdy tak naprawdę nie są nieobserwowani. Thranduil pozwala pokierować sobą pomiędzy dwa wysokie budynki i popada w zadumę:

– Masz więcej tych rzemyków?

– Sądzę, że tak – Bard odpowiada, unosząc brew. W przeciwieństwie do elfów, on lubi związywać swoje włosy, by nie wpadały mu do oczu w czasie pracy, a także lubi mieć zawsze dodatkowy egzemplarz przy sobie, w razie, gdyby któreś z jego dzieci go potrzebowało. Łącząc fakty, Bard próbuje powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu i pyta:

– Chciałbyś, abym związał ci włosy?

Thranduil powoli cofa rękę z ramienia Barda. W swoich długich, srebrnych szatach i diademie, które nosi poza swym królestwem, wygląda zbyt elegancko idąc po zaniedbanym placu targowym Dale. Zresztą, jak Bard sądzi, jest zbyt piękny na większość miejsc w Śródziemiu. Kiwa zdawkowo głową i przesuwa się, by stanąć naprzeciw Barda, odwracając się do niego tyłem, z szerokimi ramionami pokrytymi kaskadą złocistych włosów. Bard zmuszony jest przeszukać trzy różne kieszenie w swoim płaszczu, tunice i spodniach, nim w końcu znajduje rzemyk, który okręca sobie pomiędzy palcami, aby mu nie wypadł.

Zdejmuje więc diadem z głowy Thranduila, wkładając go dla bezpieczeństwa na swoją. Jest on niezwykle lekki i chłodny, dobrze dopasowany do jego czoła. Przeczesuje smukłe pasma włosów do tyłu, za spiczaste uszy Thranduila, gromadząc wystarczająco na kucyka i zastanawiając się po cichu, jak Thranduil wyglądałby z _całym_ wodospadem swych włosów zebranym na czubku głowy.

– Zapleć warkocz – Thranduil nadmienia niespodziewanie, przechylając głowę tak, by spojrzeć ponad ramieniem, lecz Bard łagodnie obraca go z powrotem, rozdzielając jego włosy na trzy części. – Mniejszy. – Przewracając oczami, Bard zmniejsza części tylko po to, by po chwili Thranduil znów zdecydował: – Grubszy niż to.

– Nawet jeszcze nie zacząłem.

– Mogę wyczuć ilość włosów, jaką zbierasz. Bądź pewien, że spleciesz go ciasno.

– Jesteś gorszy niż Sigrid – prycha Bard.

– Nie wiem, co myśleć o porównywaniu mnie do twojej córki – mówi Thranduil przeciągle, ze słabo ukrytym rozbawieniem w głosie.

– Czuj się zaszczycony. – Bard decyduje za niego. – Bardzo ją kocham.

Kocha swoje dzieci bardziej, niż można wyrazić to słowami, choć zawsze sądził, że mógłby mieć problem z założeniem nowego związku, mając ich tak wiele. Najwyraźniej jednak bycie samotnym ojcem to coś, z czym Thranduil może się utożsamić, choć ich metody wychowawcze są zdecydowanie... odmienne.

Thranduil, w prawdzie bardziej problematyczny, niż Sigrid kiedykolwiek była, droczy się spokojnie:

– A kto wygląda w twoim warkoczu lepiej?

Bard śmieje się. Zdążył już zacząć warkocz, choć zabawa z włosami Thranduila nigdy nie kończy się szybko. Ciężko pracując, zapewnia swego króla:

– Nie martw się, Królewno Śnieżko. Jesteś najpiękniejszą w świecie.

Następuje pełna ciszy chwila. Bard kontynuuje swe dzieło, ciesząc się ziemistym zapachem Thranduila i jedwabistą gładkością jego włosów. Sądzi, że Thranduil pogrążył się w myślach, lecz wtedy ten się odzywa:

− To drugie odniesienie do „Królewny Śnieżki”, jakie dzisiaj słyszałem. To dziwne wyrażenie.

− To bajka. Nie słyszałeś o niej?

Często opowiada stare opowieści Tildzie, choć zwykle zmienia „tradycjonalną” rolę bezradnej księżniczki na potrafiącą o siebie zadbać, aby łatwiej było jej zrozumieć. Jej ulubioną opowieścią jest ta o Aryi z Północy, w której Bard musi jedynie zmniejszać ilość przemocy.

Najwyraźniej elfy nie mają podobnych opowieści.

− Nie, oświeć mnie – mówi Thranduil.

Więc Bard zwięźle streszcza bajkę:

− Dawno temu była sobie młoda dziewczyna – wymyślona, gdybyś pytał – zwana  Królewną Śnieżką. Jej słynąca ze swej piękności okropna macocha była królową. Posiadała magiczne lustro, które zawsze mogła zapytać o to, kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie. Kiedy lustro odpowiedziało: „Śnieżka”, zła królowa skazała młodą dziewczynę na śmierć, aby znów być tą najpiękniejszą.

Bard umyślnie pomija część z krasnoludami − zawsze stanowi to punkt sporny z Thranduilem.

Po kolejnym momencie ciszy, Thranduil obraca się przez ramię, by zapytać:

− Czy dobrze rozumiem, że uważasz mnie za złą królową?

Z powrotem odwraca głowę. Bard jest pod wrażeniem, że Thranduil zrozumiał aluzję, choć nazwał go imieniem młodej dziewczyny z bajki. Thranduil zdecydowanie bardziej wydaje się pasować do roli egocentrycznego władcy niż do bezradnego dziecka.

− Najpiękniejszą złą królową w świecie – odpowiada spokojnie Bard. – Jednak jeśli kiedykolwiek skrzywdzisz moje córki, zniszczę więcej niż twoje lustro.

Mówi to tylko, by się podroczyć; wie, że Thranduil zrobiłby wiele, by ochronić jego dzieci. Żaden z nich nie wspomina, że Legolas pewnie pasowałby do roli „najpiękniejszej” lepiej.

Wreszcie Bard kończy zaplatać warkocz, który teraz ciągnie się wzdłuż pleców Thranduila: dowód jego pracy. Przygląda mu się ze ściśniętym sercem z zachwytu.  Tym razem, kiedy Thranduil chce się odwrócić, Bard pozwala mu na to.

Thranduil odbiera swój diadem − dopełnienie jego królewskości. Razem wracają na targowisko; Thranduil przystojniejszy niż kiedykolwiek.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ci się spodobało i dałaś/dałeś kudosa, zachęcam również do pozostawienia serduszka przy oryginale, gdyż z pewnością ucieszy to autorkę i zmotywuje do pisania :)


End file.
